


란슬롯과 퍼시벌

by Lydi_A



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5680015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydi_A/pseuds/Lydi_A
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>란슬롯퍼시벌 교류전에 나가는 이빅님께 축전으로 드린글</p>
    </blockquote>





	란슬롯과 퍼시벌

**Author's Note:**

> 란슬롯퍼시벌 교류전에 나가는 이빅님께 축전으로 드린글

 퍼시벌은 말이 많은 타입이 아니다. 다만 할 말이 있을 때 부연설명이 장황했다. 평소에 과묵하다가 할 말이 있으면 장황해지는 그의 말재간은 이상하게도 경청하게 하는 힘이 있었다.

 란슬롯은 말이 많은 타입이다. 다만 딱히 할 말이 없을 때는 몇 시간이고도 과묵해질 수 있는 사람이었다.

 극과 극은 통한다고 둘은 자주 붙어 다녔는데 다른 사람이 보기에 항상 란슬롯이 조잘거리고 퍼시벌은 그의 얘기를 들어주는 모습이라 그들의 장황함과 과묵함을 알아주는 이는 드물었다. 물론 다른 사람이 알아주든 말든 전혀 문제 되는 일은 아니었지만, 갑작스럽게 둘의 위치가 바뀐듯한 장면을 마주치게 된다면 당황하기 마련이다.

 언제나 그렇듯 회의시간에 한 시간쯤 늦은 해리가 도착했을 땐 멀린을 제외한 다른 요원들이 퍼시벌과 란슬롯을 신기하게 보고 있었다. 란슬롯은 마치 훈계를 받는 요조숙녀 같은 모습으로 입을 다물고 있었으며 퍼시벌은 묘한 음률 감이 느껴질 정도로 막힘없이 얘기하고 있었는데 그 내용이 정말로 란슬롯을 훈계하는 내용이라 해리도 흥미로운 시선을 던지는 무리에 지체 없이 끼어들었다.

 

 "물론 제가 란슬롯 요원의 실력에 의구심을 품는 것은 아닙니다. 지난 17년간 그가 이룬 업적을 살펴보면 여기 있는 그 누구도 란슬롯의 능력을 의심 하지 못할 것입니다. 저의 우려를 곡해하지 말아 주셨으면 하는 바람에서 다시 말씀드리자면 지금 이 임무는 우리가 습득한 정보가 극히 제한되어 있으며 그에 따라 상정할 수 있는 변수의 가짓수가 무수합니다. 달리 말하자면 위험도가 높다는 뜻이지요. 현장임무가 위험하다는 건 당연하다고 여기시겠지만 이건 그 정도가 다르다는 말씀을 드리고 싶습니다. 단독으로 이행할만한 임무가 아니라는 얘기입니다, 란슬롯."

 

 다른 때 같았으면 매끈하게 웃으면서 반박과 변명을 주절주절 꺼냈을 란슬롯은 입을 뗄 생각이 없어 보였다. 멀린이 자신의 소중한 아이패드를 손끝으로 톡톡 두드리다가 골머리가 아프다는 듯 가볍게 고개를 저었다.

 

     "말의 요지가 뭡니까 퍼시벌."

     "이번 임무에 저도 투입해 주십시오."

     "안됩니다."

 

 멀린이 묻고 퍼시벌이 대답하고 1초의 텀도 없이 란슬롯이 거절했다. 퍼시벌이 특유의 무표정한 얼굴을 란슬롯에게 향하며 소리 없는 항변을 하는데 란슬롯은 퍼시벌에게 시선을 주지 않으며 무시했다. 곤란해 하는 멀린과 퍼시벌, 란슬롯을 제외한 킹스맨 요원들은 이 흥미로운 상황에 철저한 방관자로 지켜보았다. 마찬가지로 회장의 분위기를 방관하던 아서가 정각에 있는 시곗바늘을 보고 회의를 파했다. 아서의 해산명령에 킹스맨 요원들은 아쉬운 마음을 숨기고 하나둘 각자의 위치로 돌아갔다.

 

 

***

 

다른 요원들처럼 회의장을 빠져나가는 란슬롯을 퍼시벌이 뒤쫓았다. 퍼시벌이 자신을 붙잡을 걸 예상했던 란슬롯은 평소처럼 매끈하게 웃는 얼굴로 또박또박 얘기했다.

 

     "아르헨티나에 저 혼자 가는 건 재고해 보겠는데, 당신은 안됩니다."

     "제가 이해할 만한 이유를 얘기해 주십시오."

 

퍼시벌이 미간을 미세하게 모으며 되묻자 란슬롯이 미소에 장난기를 더하며 답했다.

 

     "당신과 같이 가면 일에 집중이 안 돼서요."

 

 

 


End file.
